Marioneta
by ukime-sama
Summary: Cuando te conviertes en la mascota de un Vampiro, ya no tienes vida propia. Todo lo que hagas será controlado, olvídate de ser libre. Porque hagas lo que hagas, una mordida no puede ser revertida… Ni siquiera con un trato.


Universo Alterno. Escenas violentas, crueles o como deseen decirlo y palabras feas, groseras, nada cool… Una cosa, es la primera vez que me meto en este tema de sadismo, no quiero tratar las violaciones, al contrario, haré las cosas muy diferentes y ya verán. Este fanfic estaba hecho hace mucho, dedicado a Arlenes y todas mis queridas lectoras. BL ¬_¬ si no te gusta, ni te molestes en leer. AS no me pertenece. XDD

* * *

**La subasta**

(Nathaniel)

Aún no se sabe el cómo paso todo, de repente un día el mundo estuvo infestado de miles y millones de esos seres tan temidos, esos chupa sangres, actualmente llamados vampiros.

Desde entonces el día seis del sexto mes, cada año se hacia un sorteo de seis personas. Había tanto chicos como chicas y eran subastados en la plaza principal, Nathaniel había sido de los chicos con suerte, durante esos dieciocho años en existencia nunca se menciono su nombre. Hasta ese entonces…

—Y por último… Nathaniel Rousseau

Y entonces sintió que su mundo iba de cabezas, de tantas personas ¿Por qué él? Aunque si cuestionáramos eso, también había que agregar ¿Por qué no él? Y ahora lo supo. Estaría a manos de alguna Vampiresa como todas aquellas, de aspecto perfecto, piel pálida y gélida vistiendo de la más fina tela. Desde entonces se reprendió el no haber hecho nada divertido en su corta vida más que dedicarse al trabajo y el estudio.

Ya había visto las caras de pánico de alguna jovencita que les toco algún Vampiro poco amable y compasivo. Sino que a su contrario era como estar en las llamas del infierno. Iban por la quinta persona y ya su mente maquinaba las miles de torturas que iba a tener.

Sinceramente la idea de morir joven no se le hacia nada atractiva. Y el momento más temido, después de haber escuchado su nombre entre los nominados… era ese… Llenar los bolsillos de esos Vampiros mayores que buscaban el mayor precio para subastar a jóvenes y quitarles la libertad y quién sabe que más.

—200 dólares ¿Quién da más?

—250 dólares.

—400 dólares.

Y escuchaba como el dinero iba en aumento, ¿Cómo no? Nathaniel era joven… y la sangre les olía a virginidad. El susto era mayor con el pasar de los segundos, no solo eran chicas, también chicos… todos con la misma sed de sangre...

—1500 dólares

— ¡Doy 3000 dólares y un collar de otro puro! — dirigió su mirada a la voz aguda de una jovencita… una Vampira pura sangre.

—… 10.000 dólares ¿Te alcanza cerdo?

Oh, que Dios le maté ¡Pero ya! Maldita sea, esa voz era asquerosamente… aterradora… y sensual.

— ¡10.000 dólares! Se termino la subasta, hasta el próximo año.

Nathaniel sintió escalofríos, era la voz más gélida que había escuchado en su vida, dirigió de inmediato su vista hacia la voz… se arrepintió enormemente, dos lagunas grises se veían sin la menor pizca de sentimiento, era como ver dos gemas heladas en pleno calor, indestructible e inquebrantable.

Aunque mantuvo la mirada gacha mientras la plaza se iba despejando, sin embargo pudo escuchar perfectamente los murmullos de decepción de muchos… y la discusión de aquella Vampira con el Vampiro, ambos pura sangre.

—Muévete, ¿O prefieres que te use aquí?

Nathaniel no espero más indicaciones y camino cabizbajo, lo menos que quería era volver a cruzar su mirada con la de aquel Vampiro. Observo de lejos una fina carrosa con detalles contemporáneos, apresuro el paso al ver que se estaba quedando.

—Eh, chico, ¡Vamos, camina rápido! No vaya a ser que el amargado de Castiel se le ocurra violarte aquí jajajaja… — ante el humor negro no supo si debía reír, lo que era incoherente, o quejarse de su mala suerte al tener que estar con semejante ser.

Se sintió cohibido después de largas horas hasta llegar a un imponente castillo de estilo medieval, con torres de gran y altura ventanas enormes, pero pulcras.

Al bajar sintió la mano fría de la chica, quien le brindaba una sonrisa… más que de calma parecía escalofriante con esos dos colmillos que para nada era un adorno, al contrario de ello, si le agregamos el tétrico ambiente, obtendríamos una perfecta imagen de terror, perfecto para Halloween.

—Dejad de tratar a la escoria como si fuera uno de nosotros. — y en un arranque del pelirrojo, sintió su brazo apresado por la helada mano de aquel hombre. —Vete y no molestes. — le escucho decir.

—Vale, vale, no me corras… ¡Y puedes llamarme Arlenes bombón!

Y en menos de lo que se esperaba estaba a solas… con él… Su mente pedía a gritos huir de ese tenebroso lugar y escabullirse en un rincón donde nada ni nadie podrían quitarle su tranquilidad, lo que era imposible.

— ¿P-podrías soltarme, por favor? — pronuncio en un arranque de valentía, sin saber que ello marcaria su vida.

—Deja de ensuciarme el piso con tu mugre presencia y muévete. — Nathaniel sabe que desobedecer era como firmar su sentencia, pero ser un chico sumiso en absoluto no le iba con desconocidos.

—Si te molesta, podrías haberme dejado… — y al ver como le diría su helada mirada, calló, supo que hablar no era lo correcto.

—Primero no tienes permitido verme a los ojos, ni hablar sin permiso. Segundo se hace lo que yo ordene y por último… tú ya no tienes libertad, tú vida me pertenece.

Nathaniel ahogo un suspiro y los gritos que amenazaban en salir, agacho la mirada y se resigno a seguirle por los inmensos pasillos aunque le doliera los pies por tanta caminata rápida.

—Quédate aquí hasta que te lo ordene y ni se te ocurra escapar… — el tono de advertencia lo recalco más de lo que hubiera preferido.

Lanzó un suspiro y maldijo unas cuantas veces al verse rodeado en la negrura de aquella solitaria habitación, aunque fuese enorme y tuviese un aspecto lujoso, con cortinas rojizas y una enorme cama arropada de la tela más suave posible, todo eso era patético, en menos de lo podía pensar su vida acabaría. Lo sorprendente era la cantidad de dinero que había ofrecido por el, pero de nada le parecía increíble el trato, como un sucio perro de calle.

La idea de desobedecer era muy antojosa y aunque pudiera bajar vivo de esa ventana, calculaba tener incluso una rotura de algún hueso, lo que no le ayudaba en nada a su plan de escape. Se sentía inútil sin el derecho de hacer absolutamente nada, no solo le dolían las piernas y estaba en un estado mental asquerosamente detestable, sentía que con cada segundo odiaba más y más a ese lugar y todo lo que tenía que ver con ello, incluyendo al amargado vampiro.

Escucho la puerta abrirse sin menor reparo provocando en el un sobresalto al estar tan sumido en sus guerrillas mentales. Vio tras esos brucles dorados y esa ropa de ramera a una vampira cuyas intenciones no le indicaba nada agradable.

— ¿Estás segura que este es la escoria, Li? — se atrevió a señalarlo sin pudor, la pelinegra asintió mientras la castaña le dio un rápido repaso.

—No esta mal… pero sigue siendo basura... son sangre fresca — en un reflejo sintió el frio aliento de la castaña sobre el. Cualquier chico se sonrojaría gravemente, Nathaniel solo se sintió cohibido y asustando ante esos colmillos largos y puntiagudos.

—Deja eso por ahora, podrás jugar con el cuando el jefecito se aburra… como todas esas estúpidas. — la burla le hirvió la sangre a Nathaniel, pero sirvió para que la chica se alejase.

—Jajaja… que gran sentido de humor, Amber… ¿Qué hacemos con el, lo bañamos, lo domesticamos o qué? — la pelinegra dio una mirada despectiva y le tomo los brazos con una fuerza anormal en un humano, por el simple hecho que no lo era.

—Se nota que eres novata, Li… levanta ese trasero de porquería y desvístete, no podemos llevarte ante mi queridísimo Castiel en ese estado tan… deplorable, asqueroso humano.

—No miren… — se intimido y por poco se rehúsa ante el simple hecho de estar delante de ellas y exponer su cuerpo desnudo, menos era alentador escuchar a la castaña decir sandeces de él.

El trío le miraba como si estuvieran viendo un libro, aburridas. Le señalaron una puerta y al entrar observo una gran tina y productos de baño. — Entra ya, no tenemos todo el día… — le empujo hacia la tina y comenzó a restregar la esponja sin delicadeza, provocando que un color rojizo empezara a aparecer.

Fue el peor baño de su vida, no solo sintió su privacidad violada sino toda su autoestima por el suelo. Ese trío no tomaban en cuenta que le dolía el cuerpo completo como para venir y dañarle la piel con todo ese restriego y tratarle como un simple muñeco roto.

—Al fin, pensé que con tu incompetencia terminaríamos después de cien siglos. Ahora te llevaremos con mi Castiel, más te vale callar tu bocota de porquería. — la amenaza de la rubia le supo agrio, aunque ni pensaba en hablar.

¿Y ahora que harían? ¿Volver a caminar por esos infinitos pasillos? Nathaniel se sintió estúpido, en vez de estar pensando todas esas cosas, podía sacar provecho de eso, podía memorizar cada sitio y buscar una oportunidad para escapar.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una puerta, cuando la abrieron descubrió una salida, el jardín trasero del castillo, que poseía un bonito lago y montones de árboles, pero todas sus esperanzas fueron lanzadas a un precipicio al reconocer la rojiza melena de su… dueño. Otra vez a solas con ese… insoportable tipo.

—Sácate la camisa. — ¿En serio, allí en la parte trasera del castillo? — Apúrate, no tengo todo el maldito día.

— ¿Qué… intentarás? — pregunto cuidando no verle a los ojos o perdería todo el valor.

—Muévete… ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? — ni tiempo le dio a Nathaniel cuando rasgo con molestia y sin tacto la camisa, preocupándole un coño si le dañaba o no en el acto, dejando expuesto su pecho, fue allí donde noto lo que sostenía en su mano.

Dos letras de hierro caliente con las letras "C.C" incluso se notaba el humo. ¿Acaso pretendía…? Nathaniel instintivamente se protegió con sus brazos e intento correr, pero todo eso resulto en vano.

—Maldita escoria. — y sin compasión le incrusto el hierro caliente provocando un grito desgarrador por parte del rubio.

En toda su vida había recibido palizas, golpes, quemaduras y heridas, pero nada tan doloroso como eso. Sintió como sus parpados pesaban, el cuerpo le dolía más de lo normal y su vida encarcelada… "Cuando te conviertes en la mascota de un Vampiro olvídate de ser libre" fue el último pensamiento que se le cruzo antes de caer rendido.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado: D Y sobre todo den criticas constructivas, alguna sugerencia u opinión es muy bien recibida. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
